the_wild_critters_rp_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forgotten Kingdom
The Forgotten Kingdom A kingdom of olde, lost to the ages thanks to a war between humanity and Unholy Beasts. A once thriving civilization in both numbers and technological advancement, it was considered the capital of the world, even if just in name. What is Known The people lived in wealth all around, there were no "plebian" citizens and for the most part (aside from Skirmishes with bandits, and the occassional small country seeking fame) things were peaceful. Crime was a thing outwritten by equal wealth for all, where standing short of being a knight or king didn't really matter. It was truly a place of order and happiness, the technological prowess of which far surpassed our modern world - in most areas, at least, albiet having an archaic look to it. The races of its inhabitants were diverse, from normal humans to human-cat hybrids known as Nekko. Even to the lone survivor, Hanako Watanabe nothing more is known or remembered. It wasn't until the Unholy Beasts arrived, that the Kingdom met its untimely end. The War At what seemed to be the height of the Kingdom's prosperity, messengers from another plain came knocking at the door. They were creatures unlike any seen before - not humans, not kitsus, not inuu, nekko; not even close to the same level. They came bearing an ultimate might, and they weren't afraid to show it. Within the first minute of their "attack," a little over a quarter of the massive kingdom was turned to rubble. Their one wish: "Surrender your land, people and world. Become our slaves so that we may reach our goal." The king, although a great leader, had a foolhardy moment. His take on the situation, was that the visitors were only able to do so much damage because it was by surprise. His repsonse was to launch a full-scale attack against them. At first, it seemed to be in his favor. His "Elite" knight squadron made quick work of the Unholy Beast unit left behind to keep the city in line. Foolishly, he pushed beyond into the newly created outpost of the Beasts. In a swift fashion, his entire unit was wiped clean, with more than negligible casualties on the opposing side. Not wanting to allow his people into slavery however, he sent everything he had at the creatures, officially proclaiming a war between the two. The war went on for over two years, before it seemed the Unholy Beasts were on the verge of victory. A lot was learned by the King and his tactitions over those two years, namely the origin of the Unholy Beasts, the cause of the given name. They devised a plan to return them to that origin, the knowledge of which remains unknown to anyone outside of that group. The Knights on the frontline that had proved the most powerful in slaying these beasts were put to rest in cryogenic stasis, the machines set to detect any distortions in the dimentional boundary in the future. From there, the king executed this plan. From the state of things now, it's probably quite obvious how this plan went. It definetely succeeded, but something was lost along the way - the identity of an entire nation. A steep price to pay for the freedom of all the Earth's people. The Aftermath The ruins of the Kingdom, its castle and city were found years ago by explorers, in the rural heart of Japan. However, "ruins" doesn't quite give justice to the abhorrent state in which they lay. Nothing of use could be discerned by from the crumbling, barely intact rubble. While its coloring and seemingly design differed from other ruins found around the world, that was as far as research into the matter proceeded. It became a place lost to both time and interest - yet, a secret also forgotten by time remained. One that would awaken just half a year after the project had been abandoned. Those brave knights, freed from their slumber, came from within an unknown chamber. What awaited them was a mess and a world the likes of which they couldn't have imagined. Category:Locations